


Home Renovations

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: The back room needs some work.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Home Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. I forgot I had written this for [A Very Sterek Winter fest](https://averysterekwinter.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Not sure I'll get a chance to do more this week, but now that I've been reminded, I might get another done before the end of the week! 
> 
> Prompt: Compliment

"Good going, big guy!" 

John listened as Stiles and Derek worked on renovating the spare room in his house. Stiles had emptied boxes that had accumulated over time, deciding what was trash and what was treasure. Some of it was Claudia's things that they hadn't known what to do with. 

But Stiles had stuck to it and emptied the room. The boys had cleaned, then painted. Lydia Martin had come by in a flurry, picking out paint, drapes and furniture.

Spending time with Derek let him see that the Alpha was naturally shy, loathe to ask for anything for himself.

From then on, John made sure that both boys got regular hugs and compliments on their work. It took a while for Derek to relax into what Stiles called "the patented Stilinski hug." 

"This is looking really good," John said as they arranged the furniture that had been delivered earlier. "You two work well together."

"Derek's done all the heavy lifting," Stiles pointed out. "Although he's better at painting that I am. He has more patience for the finicky edging."

Derek's blush was interesting and John tucked that thought away for another day.

"Come on, I'll buy dinner!" John offered.


End file.
